Emiko Niwa
Emiko Niwa (丹羽笑子 Niwa Emiko) is a supporting character and the mother of the protagonist of the series, Daisuke Niwa. She is an active member of the Niwa family, responsible for the traps in the Niwa home, her son's thief training, and the preparations for Dark's heists. Appearance Emiko is considered to be a beautiful woman Manga: Volume 11, with straight shoulder-length red hair (light brown hair in the anime) and red eyes (light brown eyes in the anime), just like all main members of the Niwa family. She wears a variety of outfits, skirts, and frilly aprons. When Emiko first meets Kosuke Niwa, she used to have long hair. Personality Emiko is a passionate and bold woman who isn't afraid to speak her mind or pursue her goals. She often uses her bubbly personality to distract people from her disguises or sleights of hand; thus, she is also shrewd and a master of deception. She is protective of her family, quick to suspect the Hikari Family and to comically threaten violence towards those who harm or kidnap her son. History Past Unlock Emiko is the daughter of Daiki Niwa, the tamer of Phantom Thief Dark 40 years prior to the series. Her mother died when Emiko was very young and she blamed herself for taking away her father's most precious person, in addition to being unable to fulfill the Niwa duties of transforming into Dark Mousy due to being female. She cried out to Dark to make her a phantom thief; he heard but did not respond.Manga: Volume 4 Throughout her youth, Emiko was popular with boys. However, whenever they asked her out, she would question whether they would father her future son and inadvertently scared them away. When she was 23 and in college, she was again approached by several men who wanted to ask her out on St. White's Day. She rejected them, explaining why each one was not a suitable candidate to father her future son. But, the men stubbornly pressed forward and he accidentally pushing her off the platform in the path of the approaching train, where Kosuke Niwa arrived and pulled her back to safety. When Kosuke offered her a handkerchief, Emiko saw entangled with it a white ribbon, similar to the ribbon that she anonymously received one year ago. He admitted to being her mystery sender and asked a question that no other man had asked: "Why did she want to have a son?" Emiko happily declared that she wanted to be the mother of the Phantom Thief Dark. Dark explains her feelings to Daisuke Niwa over 14 years later; she did not want her child to feel the sadness that she felt growing up. Eventually Emiko married Kosuke and gave birth to Daisuke, whom she trained to inherit the Niwa family duties. When he was an infant, she marveled at his speed when picking locks, and her father proudly stated that he was destined for this. Emiko builds deadly traps for Daisuke every morning before he leaves for school and every afternoon when he returns. She has done this since he was a small child, despite seriously injuring her young son many times.Manga: Volume 9, Stage 3, Part 1She admits later in the series that she should have explained the reason for his crimes sooner, but is interrupted when Daisuke mentions that collecting Hikari family artworks is also a hobby for her.Manga: Volume 9 In the manga Unlock On Daisuke Niwa's 14th birthday, Emiko prepares many traps for him after school including a pit at the entrance, lasers, robotic dogs, and an electrified doorknob. In the anime Unlock In the anime, Emiko has always lived in the same town Anime: Episode 6, ''St. White Memories'' where she participates in mysterious, occult rituals where she and Daiki Niwa dress in dark robes and ask for spirits’ assistance in the basement of their house. She enjoys bringing Daisuke Niwa to the market with her'Anime': Episode 9, A Little Romance and food shopping for the family.Anime: Episode 15, Barbecue Panic On Daisuke’s 14th birthday, she insists on how important that day’s ritual is, without indicating it’s for Dark’s awakening. She is aware of Daisuke’s feelings for Risa Harada (Daisuke's classmate), much to the boy’s surprise.Anime: Episode 1, ''Dark Revived'' Emiko’s magical ritual successfully seals the Sacred Maiden artwork. On the night of the relief of the Central Church, she dresses Daisuke in his thief outfit while he was on the phone - all without the boy noticing.Anime: Episode 2, ''Rekindled Feelings'' Emiko announces the heist of the unicorn painting by sending a notice to the police. She also asks Daiki whether this artwork that has kidnapped people was made by the Hikari family, but he responds in the negative.Anime: Episode 3, Whisper of the Unicorn One day in the Niwa basement, Emiko and Daiki call upon ancient spirits and confirm that one of the Facing Dragons has gone missing from the Folk Customs Museum. Daiki explains the history behind their powers and suggests another catastrophe might occur if they do not reunite the dragons. Emiko sends a warning letter in Dark’s name, announcing the thief will steal the missing part the following day at 5pm, and tells Daisuke to come home early to prepare for the upcoming heist. Fortunately, Daiki finds the artwork in an antique shop the following day and purchases it.Anime: Episode 5, Double Cooking 's first encounter.|left]]Three days before her birthday, Emiko receives a visit from a little girl and her mother who tell her about Daisuke’s heroic actions earlier that afternoon. Daisuke had saved the little girl from being injured - or worse - by a piano, risking his own life. When Daisuke returns home, Emiko scolds him: what would happen to Dark if Daisuke is severely injured? A following day, Emiko finds souvenirs while cleaning the house, including her old high school uniform, and tries it on, delighted that it still fits. She shows her find to her son, who’s both surprised and circumspect. When he suggests she’s too old for such clothes, a strict glare makes him take his words back. Emiko shows him proof of her former glory in old photo albums; indeed, she used to be well known across town in her youth for her beauty and many boys courted her... until they learnt she was interested in having a son above all else. Daisuke’s questions lead her to tell more about her encounter with Kosuke. The nostalgic moment is nonetheless broken as Emiko remembers she has laundry to take care of. The day before her birthday, someone, in Dark’s name, announces they’ll steal the heart of the “world's number one lady”. Emiko is furious and determined to catch this impersonator: she climbs the roof of the house with a telescope and searches for him, sees him, but trips and almost falls from the roof. Dark catches her and brings her back to safety. He reveals the heist wasn’t fake, wishes her a happy birthday in both her sons’ names and gives her her present. Back to the living room, she unwraps the gift: Daisuke’s sketched portrait of her high school self, which delights her. She thanks him dearly as he sleeps and gives him a white ribbon. Daiki one day reads in newspapers the Adonis statue resurfaced after 40 years in the ocean and leaves home. Emiko stays at home in the meantime, and tells Daisuke when his grandfather comes back home. Later that day, as she serves tea to the old man, the latter expresses worries about Daisuke’s feelings on the case of that artwork: Emiko believes her son will be fine no matter what.Anime: Episode 7, Adonis of the Promise Garden Kosuke Niwa (Emiko's husband) comes back home unexpectedly one evening, much to her delight. The following day, the couple is walking in town, chatting about Kosuke’s journey, when Emiko suddenly asks him what brought him back. Despite Kosuke pretending at first he came back for her, he soon confesses the truth: he was worried about the Rutile of Grief’s abilities. Emiko is happy Kosuke worries about his son so much. |left]]She watches the Rutile of Grief heist on television. However, noticing Kosuke, who went to the basement to replace a lightbulb (or so he says) didn’t return, she goes down to search for him, banging on the door until he opens. The bruised man collapses on her and pretends he fell down the stairs. Emiko carries him to their bedroom and patches his wounds. The sight of her injured husband moves her, and she fondly expresses how, despite Kosuke not being a Niwa by blood, she can see Dark’s wings on his back.Anime: Episode 12, Together With Rutile... Summer break starts for Daisuke, which means more work for Emiko; she has to take care of the many new artworks that Dark brings home since Daisuke has more free time for heists. To cheer up her tired son, Emiko goes on a long shopping trip with Towa, who recently joined the family , to bring enough food for a nice meal. When she comes back home several hours later, she sees the Harada twins and Mio Hio (who is delighted to meet whom she sees as her future mother-in-law) are visiting. Emiko decides to hold a barbecue and cooks for everyone with Riku Harada's occasional help. Daisuke has a vision of the future 20 years after the main events thanks to the Eternal Mark’s power. He sees Emiko still lives in the same house... and insists on being called “Emiko-san” and not grandma by Daichi Niwa (Emiko's grandson).Anime: Episode 13, The Eternal Mark Relationships Daiki Niwa Daiki is Emiko's father who are also partners as Emiko managed the family and Daiki is a reference when it comes to artworks and hosting Dark Mousy. Kosuke Niwa Kosuke is Emiko's husband and she acts in a very affectionate way with. Daisuke Niwa Daisuke is Emiko's son, who she loves dearly as she trained him to be a great thief ever since he was young. Dark Mousy Dark plainly calls her "Emiko" and Dark once said that Emiko is his "mother" who gave birth to him. Trivia * The name Emiko 'means "laugh/smile" (笑) ('emi) and "child" (子) (ko). ** It can also mean "blessing" (恵) (e'), "beauty" (美) ('mi) and "child" (子) (ko) or "laugh/smile" (笑) (e'), "beauty" (美) ('mi) and "child" (子) (ko). * Emiko's surname Niwa 'means "red" (丹) ('ni) and "peace, harmony" (和), "wheel, flower" (輪) or "circle, ring, wheel" (環) (wa). * Emiko won a beauty pageant and she was known as the "Angel of Azumano". * In Daisuke Niwa's birthday omake, Emiko does not know how old Dark is, speculating that he might be 3000 years old. * According to Kosuke Niwa, Emiko always takes a long time when food shopping in the anime. References Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Niwa family Category:Supporting Characters